Mortals and Mischief
by EmbersSpark
Summary: Drabble and one shots ouside of my frost and iron verse!  ranges from pg-M  Tony/Loki
1. Blue Beauty

A/N: This is basically a cutesy type drabble for Tony finding about the frost giant part of our green eyed god. Enjoy!

* * *

Loki lay on his side, tracing a slim pale finger around the scared skin framing the reactor. The "couple" were lying in bed, their sweat coated bodies cooling. He looked up as Tony shivered, taking his hand away. His hand was caught though and pressed over the powerful circle; he could feel it humming under his hand. Loki looked back up to the mortal.

"So this is what keeps you alive."

Tony tensed but nodded, swallowing deeply.

"Yes."

"It's quite lovely."

"Heh, thanks."

Loki's mind began to wander as they fell silent, thinking to the blue skin and red eyes of his true form. He wondered how this mortal would react. Not by running of course, most likely disgust following the realization that he had been bedding a monster. Because that's all that Loki was. A monster, cursed to crave attention and never receive it. He let his mind continue to wander as he dozed off, his thoughts of ice and snow.

Tony felt the god still on hop of him, his breathing slow and even. He felt something slowly growling colder on his chest, right next to his reactor. Slowly he picked it up. Loki's hand had become a deep royal blue, raised lines and symbols covering the cool colored flesh. His thumb moved over the lines, watching as the color began to spread up the god's arm like frost on glass, moving across his entire body. His other arm moved over the god's back, enjoying the texture and cool temperature.

The god stirred lightly, he could feel something warm moving across his back, tracing almost the pattern of. He sat upright and stared down at the mortal. The soft glow of the reactor seemed to highlight the symbols on his blue skin. He stared down as the tanned thumb ran over the back of his hand.

"You are not disgusted."

"Disgusted? No. I'm a bit surprised but that's all."

"I am hideous. A simple creature from a nightmare."

"You have blue skin and I have a light bulb and magnet in my chest, minor differences."

Loki faltered a bit and allowed himself to be pulled down next to the mortal. They were laid on their sides. He closed his eyes as a calloused hand moved over his skin, sighing as lips joined the hands. Against his will a tear trickled down his cheek, a thin layer of ice following.

Tony pulled the god closer and held him against his chest, one hand running through raven black hair while the other traces the symbols on Loki's back. Sleep was calling to him like it always did when Loki had been around. He wondered if Loki would let him fuck him while his skin was blue. He'd ask him tomorrow.

They were just a couple of misfits trying to fit in by hiding their problems. Loki with his magick, and Tony with the protection of Iron man the hero. Maybe they could finally fit in together.


	2. The sound of Silence

A/N: So my first hurt fic for this pairing. Let me know what you guys think! I love reviews!

* * *

It was a well known fact that Tony avoided sleep, something that he was reminded of by Pepper and Steve constantly. About a month ago he had realized that whenever Loki was here he would sleep, maybe it was the closeness or the exhaustion from the multiple rounds of sex. The only problem was it had been almost two weeks since Loki had paid his last visit and he had maybe gotten a total of twenty-three hours of actual sleep since then.

Tony bolted up right, immediately clutching his neck where a crick had formed. He had fallen asleep while working and something had woke him up; it was a sickening thump of some sort, which didn't make sense with all the metal in his lab. He stood and looked around, his mind trying to scramble together a thought as he ran towards a familiar body lying in the middle of the floor. Loki.

Using careful hands Tony turned the god over, watching as his blue skin began to spread, he was weak. He pulled his hands away finding a sickening familiar red substance covering them. Blood. Once he was turned over tony saw the worst of it. Loki's lips had been crudely sewn shut with rough strands of leather; blood seemed from the holes in a steady drop. His eyes blinked up hazily at the mortal, the bright red having already taken over as tears rolled down the blue cheeks.

Tony laid him flat and stood to grab a pair of scissors; after they were attained he started cutting off the clothing in small pieces to avoid having to move Loki too much. With each patch of skin there was another bruise or cut, some healing and some open and seeping blood. The genius held pressure to the worst wounds on the upper body, a long cut on his chest and a deep one in his side. He glanced up to Loki's face, he stomach tuning at the sight of his mouth before he realized the god was out cold.

It was a good thing the man behind Iron Man was used to treating his own injuries. Fury was waiting for an opportunity to get the trickster under shield's watch and taking him to a hospital would do just that. Making a snap decision Tony dug out his first aid kit he had hidden away, he had had worse injuries that he had fixed himself in combat. This would be nothing. After making sure there was no internal bleeding he grabbed a bottle of iodine and washed the wounds before applying a medical adhesive Banner had given him last time he had sliced his hand open on a project.

As soon as the adhesive had set, Tony picked up the god and headed towards the elevator, Jarvis sending them up to his own floor before he stepped out and headed into the bathroom. The blue god's skin was cool and still damp with blood in his arms; he had no clue what he was going to do about the stitches sealing his lips. He had Jarvis begin running water into the large tub, keeping the plug out until the water began to fun clear. Loki's pink skin began to return as the warm water rushed over him, he began to twitch, though his brows were drawn in pain.

Tony felt like his reactor had been yanked out when those red eyes met his, slowly turning that familiar light green. His heart clenched as rolled the god's face, he watches as Loki winced when he tried to speak. Loki finally gave up and tugged at his hair lightly, showing Tony the blood on his fingers. Tony grabbed a washcloth and began rinsing the blood out of the black locks, most of the blood staying towards the ends. He wiped the dried blood from the gods face and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

The tub was drained and Tony wrapped a towel around Loki's shoulders before gently picking him out of the tub, setting him on his feet per his gestured demands. The god dried about half of his body before he began to sway, choosing to fall into Stark's arms instead of onto the floor. The genius helped him into his bed and pulled the covers up before grabbing a pen and note pad from the bedside drawer and handing it to Loki. He returned to the bathroom and rinsed the blood off of himself before returning in a pair of pajama pants, a second pair for the trickster.

Loki slid on the pajama pants and shivered, still cold though he knew it was from the blood loss. He felt the bed dip and a familiar am gently pull him closer. The god pulled his knees to his chest and leaned into the mortal, taking the body heat he could get. With what little energy he had left he began to shakily write out anything, needing some sort of communication.

**I am sorry for troubling you with this.**

"Don't. You were and are still hurt. No apologizing."

Loki's body shuddered when he tried to use his mouth, tears falling again. He leaned into Tony and closed his eyes breathing shakily through his nose. He had gotten through this once before. He can do it again. Hands made their way through his hair and he leaned in closer, the action soothing. He was so exhausted, though the events of his torture were still so strong in his memory he was terrified of sleep, who knew what would happen this time? He clutched his pen and pad before scribbling something down and looking up to Tony, eyes shining with pain.

**Take them out**

"Loki you've been through enough, you should heal over night right? We'll take them out in the morning."

Tony clutched Loki to his chest.

"I won't ever let them hurt you again."

Another scribbled message.

**Please. They hurt the most.**

Tony lost all his will as Loki looked up again. He climbed out of bed and lifted the god in his arms once more before heading out of the room and down the hall into the elevator. By the time they got down to the shop the bots were already working on cleaning up the blood streaking the floor. The genius laid the god down on a well used couch and covered him with a blanket before going off and rummaging around for the best tool for the job.

Loki sleepily watched the mortal move about. The pain being the only thing keeping him from blacking out. He found himself having so much to say now that his lips were bound, no possible way for them to be said, he had even left his pen and pad up on the bed. The god blinked a few times once his vision was filled with Stark.

"I'm going to move you so your head is flat."

Loki gave a nod and shifted with some assistance, using his peripheral vision to watch the mortal as he readied some sort of pen. Surely he was joking. A pen would do nothing against leather.

"This is a concentrated laser. It'll cut through that faster than scissors. I'm going to have to move them a bit though. I'm sorry."

With that Tony took a deep breath and slid a small, smooth piece of metal under the first stitch before placing the laser on the material and pressing a button. The first stitch broke away with a small snap and he met Loki's eyes before continuing. They seemed to be tighter with each one, the fresh flowing blood only making the process harder. By the time he was half way through Loki was shaking under his hands and tears were once again rolling down his face. Tony moved quickly through the rest, shaking himself by the time the last stitch was cut.

Loki sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness and he feebly clawed at the leather strands surrounding his mouth. He had to get them out, he had to or he would be trapped again. One of his arms was grabbed, then the other. No! It was happening again! He fought weakly before he was brought into tanned arms, a voice mumbling into his hair. The god blinked through his tears and looked around, taking deep lung fulls of air as his surroundings registered. He tried to speak, though he found himself making nothing but a hoarse croak, his voice being unused for almost twenty-four hours.

The genius took a deep breath as he stood with the god, shaking from what had just happened. He mindlessly carried them both to the elevator then to his bathroom, they were covered in blood again. Tony gave Loki a saddening look after he handed him a bottle of water, helping him so it didn't bump the open wounds.

"We need to take these out tonight. Sleeping with them will cause even more pain."

Loki gave a small nod and pointed to a small pair of scissors on the counter, looking back at Tony.

"We'll try it. Try not to move, I don't want to hurt you even more."

Tony took the scissors and cut the leather as close to the skin as possible, moving all around the mouth before gently opening the god's jaw. He then pulled the small pieces out of the holes, moving as quickly as possible as the trickster shook under his hands. Tony removed twenty-four strips all in all, staring at the bloody leather as it sat on his counter. He stripped the both of them down and turned on the shower, letting it heat up before moving them in, under the warm spray.

Loki bent and leaned his head on the mortal's shoulder, blood still seeping from his mouth. He stayed that way until tony moved him enough to wash the blood from his mouth and turn the water off before handing him a cloth to hold to the wound. He stayed dazed as he was gently moved, dressed, and ushered back into the familiar expansive bed. No hesitation appeared as he curled up to the mortal, his blooded cloth met with a clean one, he held it to his mouth as he looked up to Tony. His words forced and scratchy from unused.

"T-Thank you."

"Like I said. No apologizing. Sleep, you need it."

The god listened to the mortal for once, probably the only time. His eyes flickered closed though no match as the darkness of sleep over took him. He would deal with this tomorrow.


	3. Interrupted

A/N: Inspired from a bit of a RP between my Tony and a Loki 3 Enjoy!

* * *

"Fuck."

Anthony gave a groan after the curse and gave a sharp thrust into the pale body in front of him. He currently had Loki pinned against the door of his room, hips snapping forward as long fingers clawed at his back and scalp. They were lucky they had made it to his room. Loki had been teasing him in his lap, teasing gestures and suggestions to get the mortals attention on him instead of the scrap metal.

Just as he was reaching the edge there was a loud series of "Thump"'s before the door was slammed open, showing the partners to the floor. Anthony coughed as he landed on his back, hands clutching the pale ass now riding him as Loki braced himself by putting hands on the tanned chest below.

The god made a small sound as he was impaled before he set to fucking himself the completion, back arching as he came in thick white streams onto the mortal's chest a few minutes later. The mortal groaned as he watched the god and thrust a few times, fingers digging into hips and teeth gritting. His orgasm hit him like a freight train and he gave a deep groan as he thrust up into the clenching heat.

"Stark! We have run out of your pop tarts! I require you to drive me to the store for-Stark!"

It was then, that Anthony Stark knew he was a dead man. He couldn't really move though, considering the tall, long limbed god stretched and draped over him. The source of them being knocked on the floor had been Thor, Lady Thor actually, kicking the door open in the name for food. Typical.

Loki's eyes widened at his broth-no, Sister's voice. That's right; _father_ had decided to mess with their lives once again. Because Midgard apparently wasn't bad enough. He sat up, but made no further motion of removing himself from the man below. A hand moved through his hair in some attempt to force it into order as he schooled his features.

"Sister, there are more pastries in Stark's lab. Go find them and leave us be."

"And let him continue to steal you honor? I do not believe I can let that happen. Remove yourself…from him, so I may get rid of him."

"No. He's mine and you will do nothing of the sort. Now go away before I make you Thor, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

The green eyed god gave a rock of his hips and smirked as Anthony tried to keep silent, eyes rolling back. It seemed Loki had found a new game, quite the entertaining one at that. He reached behind him with a hand and slowly drug his nails along a tanned thigh, shivering as he felt the man harden inside of him. His gaze was returned to his sister, if she wanted to watch than that was up to her, he had much more interest in the man below him.

Thor stood there a moment before throwing her hands in the air and turning on her heel, going back down the hall. Maybe she could break something of Stark's, that might make her feel better. A loud moan was heard, her brother's and suddenly she didn't want to care anymore. Hands were placed over her ears as she ran off back to the kitchen. Animals.

Loki shook his head and shrugged, typical behavior. The door would remain open; he had no interest in removing himself. A twist of his hips was given and the mortal groaned, becoming fully hard once again. The hand from his thigh was moved back to Stark's chest, bracing himself as he looking into the eyes of the genius.

"I hope you didn't think that you would be getting out of that situation so easily. Your behavior will get rewarded however."

Anthony moves his hands back up to grab the pale hips.

"It better. Thor is going to kill me next time I step out of this room."

He didn't see the humor in the situation to join Loki in his small snicker of laughter, instead giving a sharp thrust of his hips to get the attention back on their activities. This however got him a glare from Loki and a sharp bite to his chest. He was going to have rug burn and bruises by tomorrow. It was worth it.

Stark was going to get his attention when he was ready to give it, reminding him of this fact with a few placed bites and nails digging into the tanned shoulders.

"Patience. You forget who you are dealing with."

Loki set a punishingly slow pace, bracing himself on the mortal as he moved up and down the swollen cock. His eyes slid closed and he panted as he angled himself for the direct press onto that bundle of nerves. He felt a warm calloused hand grip him, using the precum to make the stroking smoother.

Anthony's back arched at the friction, hips moving up out of his control, seeking to be buried deeper into that tight heat. Gods. Seeing Loki like this, walls down though still forcing himself into some sort of control as he called the shots. He watched as the black haired head fell back, back bending. His grip returned to pale hips as he held Loki down, thrusting up into him with a punishing force.

Hot heat was pooling below his stomach as he moved forward again, clutching onto the chest below him for some sort of anchor. He was leaving glaring red crescents each time his hands moved, marking the man. Loki met the man thrust for thrust until his release hit him, making his body go rigid as he came in thick lines across the mortal's stomach and chest.

The mortal groaned as the tight head clenched down on him, milking him to and trough his release as the god came onto him. He felt the grip on him slip on the sweat covering his body and he gave a small grunt as the god draped himself over him. Anthony laid there, body slowly making the pain known as his high wore off, not much to do about it with the long limbs draped over him. Mentally adding it up he had multiple bite marks, claw marks from long nails, bruises, and to finish it off carpet burn on his back and ass. Lovely.

Loki felt himself moved off of the mortal and hissed at the sensation, not even minding as he was half carried over and onto the bed. A towel was brought over and used before he face planted into the pillow, not even caring as Antony flopped into bed next to him. He got bonus points though, taking a few minutes to pile the blankets on top of them before dozing off himself.


	4. Stalking in Stockings

A/N: Ugh I know I haven't updated in forever! But. I wrote sexy things so that makes up for it right? Right? Okay. Well I just want to say thank you to everyone who favorites or alerts my stories, just ugh. Never though this many people would read it. So without further adieu…

* * *

"No Stark."

"C'mon, I bet it'd be fun. You'd enjoy it."

"I have no interest in the familiar articles from your old escapades."

"I had these ordered just for you. Custom made."

"..Custom? How did you get my measurement?"

Anthony Stark wiggled his eyebrows and made a grabbing motion with his hands.

"I like to think of it as a gift. Technically today's Valentine's day."

Loki rolled his eyes and lifted a few articles from the box sitting on his lap. A black and green garter, lace panties, a leather corset. All green or black of course, though he thought he spied some red and gold in there. Smart ass.

"And you would like for me to wear this? I knew you were sexual but the possibility of a fetish never registered."

"Thank my dreams and that nice ass of yours. Oh there's one more thing."

Stark offered him another box, this one smaller yet heavier than the larger lingerie filled box. The lid was removed and tissue paper folded back before the god fixed the mortal with a stare, raising an eyebrow as he glanced from the box to the man.

"These are women's shoes."

"Custom shoes actually."

The shoes in questions were held up. Black as night stiletto heels. Loki had heard Stark refer to them as 'fuck me pumps.' The design was appealing to him, the outer material being soft shining silk while the inside was soft leather. Certainly an expensive product. Perhaps he could humor the mortal. Not that he would be getting a warning for this.

The gifts were returned to their boxes before they were sat on the floor. Loki leaned back, stretching out across the couch and laying his legs across the mortal's lap. That handsy mortal, as soon as he moved his legs hands were already on them, touching all they could though not really in a sexual matter.

"I will consider your offerings and request Anthony, though don't expect me to jump into these articles the moment they're given. This is quite the request; I might even charge a payment."

Stark shrugged, moving to stand before he was pulled down and given a quick kiss. A silent thank you for the 'gifts' no matter how odd they were.

"Think it over for me. I'll be in the study if you need me; Pep is threatening my life over papers apparently."

And so they went their sepperate ways, Loki carting his gifts to a bedroom while Stark went to actually work.

The box of lace and leather was dumped out onto a guest bedroom bed, the items mostly being green and back with the occasional red or gold item shining through. He began organizing, sorting by the type of object. Panties, corsets, stockings, garters, and oddly enough a few silk scarves. There had certainly no sparing on the costs of fantasy by the looks of the materials. Most of the tags showing the items were imported from another country, others listing they were handmade. It was a shame they would probably be ripped off of him.

That last though sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine, not to mention the idea of finally being able to christen that large desk the genius liked to avoid. Loki began dressing slowly, taking his time getting ready and also so he could make stark sweat.

A black corset was donned first, magic being used to lace the loops running up the back with bright red ribbon. The interior was silk, smooth against his skin while the outer texture was flecked with gold detailing. He would have to use that to his advantage against the mortal's chest. Next was a pair of lace green panties, the stretched against his half hard groin, the material stimulating him further. Perhaps this wouldn't be too terrible after all. Black garters were attached to the panties, black stockings following to rest against his pale thighs.

The god had to sit on the bed to pull on the shoes, being a perfect fit they were still a bit precarious. A few practice steps around the room and a glance over in the mirror and he found himself deemed acceptable. A black coat was the finishing touch. It hid his ensemble, reaching down to his knees and provided more than enough covering for now. Two of the scarves were shoved into his pockets as he stepped out of the room, using magic to silent the soft clicks his heels made on the floor.

Stark paid no attention when he opened the door, too busy signing through the stacks of papers. Loki didn't mind though, made the stalking of his prey easier in his opinion. His presence however was given away as he leaned over the high back of the office chair to kiss along the tan neck of the genius. He received a hum of approval as Stark tilted his head for better access. The office chair was pulled back a bit, and with a bit of magic the two scarves were used to bind the man's arms in place, securing them to the tall legs of his desk. Hopefully that would keep the chair from tipping too much.

Anthony tested the bindings, finding no way of escape or slack.

"Nice you approve of at least some of the gifts."

"Oh trust me Anthony, I approve of them all."

Loki stretched and put a heeled foot in between the man's legs, adding a bit of pressure after the confused look he received.

"I figured I would express my thanks now, before that horrid boss of yours snatches my property away to damage it again."

"Your property?"

"That's right. You are _mine_. _Do not_ forget that."

The god moved down to give a long lick to his prisoner's neck, biting harshly to mark his territory. Yes that was going to bruise nicely. He stood as the mortal arched towards him, using long, pale fingers to slip the buttons of his coat from their holes.

"Jarvis. Darken the windows and lower the lights. Also cease surveillance of this room for the next three hours."

The look he received caused a smirk to form on his face as his commands of the room were put into place. A quick wave of his hand and Anthony Stark found himself naked on the soft leather of his office chair, still bound in place with the scarves, which were in fact red and gold. He licked his lips as he watched his lover move in that same predatory fashion that managed to get him hot and hard no matter what the situation.

Loki finished with the buttons and let the coat fall away down to pool at his feet. The helpless moan he received sent heat pooling in his stomach, causing his lace covered cock to twitch with fresh arousal. He took the remaining steps forward and took his reserved seat in the genius's lap, making sure their erections brushed against each other, only the thin lace separating them.

The bonds were tested almost immediately, the chair rocking slightly and adding more friction to the situation.

The god adjusted himself so his knees were straddling the mortal's thighs, garter causing rough friction as he sat in the man's lap. Anthony seemed to be shaking with tension, straining at the bonds to try and reach the god. Perhaps he could humor him.

Cuffing a hand full of dark hair, Loki met Stark half way, Clutching to the mortal with a small noise as his neck and collar bone were assaulted with bites and swipes of that warm tongue. He hummed in approval as his nails dug into stark's back, earning him a slight moan and a line of red crescent marks left in his hand's wake. His hips rolled twice, eliciting a gasp from both parties as their cocks brushed together again.

Loki leaned forward a bit, pressing his face into the mortal's neck as he conjured a lube to prep himself. The lace was lowered in the back, a breath was stuttered as the first digit entered, trust a few times before the second was added, the fingers curling and pulling a moan from his lips.

Stark was obviously enjoying the show, arching and rolling his hips, panting and groaning encouragement into Loki's hair. Gods not being able to touch him was torture; he clenched his hands into fists, aching to touch anything. He continued to watch as the god twitched and arched as he prepared himself.

The god removed his fingers, grasping the mortals cock for a few strokes before he stood from his position on the man's lap. There would need to be a small change of position for this. He braced himself on the desk as he lowered himself onto Anthony's shaft, panting as he sunk lower until he was filled to the hilt. His back pressed against the mortal's chest and an arm snaked back to grip dark hair and pull the man down into a breathless kiss. The mortal was straining against the bindings below him, as amusing as it was; Loki released him with a wave of his hand.

The moments his hands were released, they set to exploring the body impaled on him. Calloused hands brushed over pale stocking and gartered legs, running roughly over that tight cinching material now teaching his nipples from the god's back. The lace was in the way however, slowly becoming damp from the fluids of the god's cock. With a rough grip and pull the lace ripped away from the pale body, drawing a groan from both parties. Stark kissed the god roughly as he rolled his hips up into the clenching warmth, a tight grip on that corseted waist keeping him as held down as possible.

A stuttered groan left Loki's lips as the blunt head was rolled into his prostate, giving that delicious surge of pleasurable heat into his gut. His grip on the desk clenched as he rose up slightly and pressed back down, repeating the action as he felt the man below meet his movements. A hand left the desk to grip one of the tanned thighs below him.

They continued on like that, bodies rolling and meeting each other as almost animalistic sounds left their owner's mouths. There was a loud crack as the desk under the god's grip caused a crack to form on the desk under his hands. He would have laughed if he could form any words.

Loki groaned as he felt the mortal grip his cock and begin to swell inside him. He was growing closer with each thrust, a hand gripping the mortal's as he was stroked. Another hand was placed on his hip, stilling him as he was thrust into. A few thrusts and he was hit with his climax, white maxing out his vision before his head fell back to rest on Stark's shoulder.

The bodies panted as they cooled, the pair moved down to lay on the floor, not bothering to separate. Anthony hissed as he felt Loki clench around him, muscles reawakening from their relaxed state. He pulled out slowly, both males making a small noise. A quick look at his partner showed he was left only in the heels, stockings, and garters. Worth the destruction.

Before long the god's libido was up and running again, thrumming with arousal as he eyes his partner, stretched out on the lush carpet. It was his time to take over fully. A quick movement and he was behind the mortal, using gentle touches to get the man back to his alertness.

Fuck this god and fuck his stamina. Anthony swore as he was forced onto his hands and knees on the floor, hands digging into the carpet as if trying to find some sort of purchase. Two of those long fingers he loved, suddenly stretched inside him, the lube like substance Loki had conjured causing a warming then cooling effect against his inner walls. He could feel that smooth muscled chest pressed into his back while an arm snaked around his waist to slowly stroke his already weeping cock. Those garters on the god's pale thighs were torturing him again as they brushed against the back of this own thighs, too many sensations overloading his senses.

Loki was impatient, deciding to be done with the preparation, knowing full well that Anthony could take him. His fingers were removed and before there could be any perception of lacking he thrust in half way, throwing his head back with a long moan of the tight heat, a buck of his hips forcing him deeper. He bent over the man, pressing closer so his lips brushed against a tanned ear as he spoke.

"_You enjoy it when I take you, don't you? You enjoy me mounting you and forcing you into submission. I can feel it. Now tell me what you want me to do."_

Stark swallowed thickly, his hips rocking as he tried to get the pleasure he so desired to quench that yearning ache.

"Hnng, I w-wont beg."

"Tsk Tsk, no one said anything about begging."

The god pulled out slowly, fighting his free will to push back in just as slow.

"Tell you what then. I'll tell you what I'm going to do."

The mortal below him whimpered, he knew what was in for him and either way he was going to be strung along with sexual tension.

"_I will slowly pull out of you, pushing back in until I'm pressed into the hilt. I will rock into you deeply, pushing your capacity as you push back against me, no doubt begging for me to fuck you properly. Perhaps I should drive into you roughly, making sure you will barely be able to walk tomorrow, making it known all over your body that you belong to me by leaving my mark. I do hope you aren't planning on leaving the house tomorrow, you do know how I like to take advantage of your immobility."_

So the god started on his torturous play, moving in and out slowly as his muscles quaked from restraint. He pressed closer, hands clasping over the top of his lover's as he rocked deeply into the searing heat, making small noises with each push of his hips.

Anthony was panting already, making small gasping noises as that glorious bundle of nerves was brushed against every few thrusts. He rocked back against Loki, trying to get a little more force, succeeding before a rough bite was given to his back, sparking an arch of his spine.

"_Harder!"_

With the arch came a clamp of inner muscles around Loki's cock, wiping away the self control he barely had. His grip left the mortal's hands, roughly moving over the tanned body before taking a bruising grip on his hips and giving a punishing thrust to the body below him. His stamina was more pronounced in this position, movements and mannerisms almost animalistic as he left bruised, bites, and scratches across the man below him. Fulfilling the promise, he mused.

"Ah! Yes, god yes! Fuck!"

"Yes Anthony, praise me all you wish. You enjoy me fucking you don't you?"

Loki gave a tight twist of his hips at the end of a thrust, as if punctuating the question.

"Yes! _M-Master_."

Anthony knew he had pressed button with that name, the thrust slowed again and he felt the god behind him move, reaching for something. Before he knew what was happening one of the scarves was wrapped around his throat, tight enough so he could feel it with every gulp of air. The shallow thrusts stopped, making his hands dig into the carpet again.

"_Now_. Is when I want to hear you beg."

"Please fuck me_ Master_."

The last word was pushed through gritted teeth but Loki accepted none the less. It was still begging. He gripped the impromptu collar in one hand, the other stayed in a bruising grip on the mortal's hips. His thrust started again, a smooth rhythm, pounding into that tight heat.

The mortal gasped as his air way was slightly compromised, making him slightly dizzy if he tried to breathe too deeply. He pushed back into the deep thrusts, grunting with each brush against his inner walls. He was so close; he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The genius felt the familiar smooth hand grip his dick, stroking slowly and rubbing a thumb over the broad head. Heat seared his stomach as his release claimed him hard and fast. His arms shook before giving out, his upper body slumping against the carpet.

The rough thrusts turned erratic, the god craving only release has he gripped the hips below him to hold them up. A few thrusts into that tighter than usual heat and he came, rocking into Stark's entrance as he flooded him with his release. He collapsed onto the mortal, not bothering to pull out as he absorbed the body heat. The scarf was left on the man, though tied into a nicer bow. The god smirked as he mumbled into Anthony's hair.

"I suppose this was indeed worth it after all. Your holiday proved entertaining to say the least."

Anthony gave a tired laugh and ran a hand through his partner's black locks. Turning his head to deliver a lazy kiss.

"Told you it'd be fun, and it was worth it."

Loki hummed in approval.

"Yes, the genius's plans for a holiday were amusing. Not sure if that's really worth bragging about though."

"It is if it entertained you. You're hard to please."

The god scoffed, conjuring a blanket to rest over them.

"Brag while you can Stark. It'll be amusing to see you get up after this _and_ sleeping on the floor."


End file.
